Wells which produce non-associated natural gas commonly lack sufficient unassisted well head pressure to drive or convey the gas from the well into gas transmission pipelines. In such circumstances, the output conduit or pipe extending from such well head is commonly coupled with an input port of a gas driving pump such as a compressor pump. The operation of such pump reduces the effect of atmospheric pressure which opposes existing naturally occurring natural gas well head pressure. In addition to enhancing the rate of flow of gas from a natural gas well, such compressor pumps advantageously provide a step up in gas pressure to a level sufficient for injection of the gas into natural gas transmission pipelines.
A problem associated with utilization of such compressor pumps at natural gas well heads stems from the fact that non-associated natural gas which emanates from a natural gas well typically comprises by product substances in addition to methane such as ethane, propane, butane, iso-butane, natural gasoline, crude oil, water, and, on occasion, solid particulate matter. Any or all of such non-methane natural gas components may precipitate at the point of the compressor pump, potentially jamming the pump or fouling and degrading the lubricating fluid in the compressor pump's oil reservoir. Also, where temperatures are low, natural gas hydrates tend to form solid or semi-solid compounds resembling ice crystals which potentially foul or interfere with the function of such compressor pump.
The instant inventive natural gas well head pump assembly solves or ameliorates the problems discussed above by providing a well head pump which utilizes otherwise wasted heat energy emanating from such compressor pump for warming natural gas prior to its arrival at the pump, and by providing means upstream of such pump for separating natural gas liquids.